1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical jack connector which receives a plug connector therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional jack connector comprises an insulative housing 100 and a first, second and third electrical contacts 101, 102, 103 mounted in the insulative housing 100. The insulative housing 100 defines a pair of recesses 109 and a cavity 109' therein. The first and second electrical contacts 101, 102 are substantially identical in shape and each comprises a hollow frame portion 104, a tongue 105 upwardly and outwardly extending from a lower side of the frame portion 104, and a tail 106 extending downwardly and opposite to the tongue 105 from the frame portion 104. The third electrical contact 103 comprises a pair of retention plates 107 and an intermediate portion 108 therebetween. The retention plates 107 are parallel to each other. The frame portions 104 of the first and second electrical contacts 101, 102 and the retention plates 107 of the third electrical contact 103 are retained in the grooves 109 and the cavity 109', respectively.
Manufacturing the above electrical contacts 101-103 is complicated because of difficulties in forming the frame portions 104 and bending the tongues 105 thereof. In addition, the retentions between the frame portions 104 and the housing 100 and between the retention plates 107 and the housing 100 are not reliable, particularly after the jack connector has undergone frequent mating/unmating cycles. Such faulty retentions adversely affect signal transmission between the jack connector and a complementary plug connector mating with the jack connector.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.